The Long Night: Mission to Antarctica
Saturday, May 26, 2012, 6:29 AM Area 51 Amidst the sand and scrub of the Nevada desert lies Area 51. A vast airfield home to thousands of US Air Force personnel and millions of dollars’ worth of equipment. Sideswipe flies in low and lands on the tarmac. Wherever he'd been called away to awhile back...well it sure did a number on him. His paint job is a mess. He's not even red in some places, the paint having been burned off down to the steel underneath. It's been cleaned up as if prepped for a new paint job but it's obvious that he was probably patched up and sent on his way and would have to have 'body work' done later when there was time and resources. There's a few dents here and there as well that have been worked out but it's still evident that he'd been hit a few times with something. Looking around, he tries to find the human he'd been sent to report to. Apparently they must think he won't get into any trouble in Antarctica. Lars Daalgard is with his tank crew in one of the hangars, attaching radiator covers to the Centurion's diesel so it won't freeze up in the cold. Fortunately the 'extreme environments' modifications that were done to the Firehawk before it was deployed to Mars covered cold climates as well. But a few techs were running double-checks to be sure. Meanwhile Talia has an unfolded map out, going over bits of the operation with some of the other pilots, since they've got a fair amount of ground to cover. Good thing they did get some other aero-units operational again, or brought back down from Mars. It's still a bit shorthanded for such an operation, but they'll make do. Aramasu Hikage finishes making the adjustments to his uniform and double-checks his weapons. "Anybody know if we are expecting blizzards or high-winds? Because this will definitely affect what I am bringing along." Amber MacKenzie is balanced on one foot as she pulls up a heavy thermal sock over the other. With that done, she slips her foot into a boot and frowns at it. Boots really cramp her style, but there's nothing to be done about it. A couple layers of clothing should do the job, and she'll be carrying her hooded parka until they get there. Gloves are stuffed in the parka's velcro pockets, as is a fleece hat with fold down ear-flaps. She finishes with her wardrobe and sits down to wait. Talia McKinley turns her head a bit to reply to Aramasu, "High winds are a definite. Weather is -suppose- to be clear otherwise accordin' to what info the Bots gave us from their satellite network... but this is a still untamed land we're goin' to. Can't take nuttin' for granted." "It woulds be unwise to not prepare for snow and winds in Antarctica," Daalgard points out. Captain Jeff Riddle, today's shuttle pilot, reads off the orders. "Our group is assigned to King George Island. Now, King George Island was having a lot of trouble reaching us because of a huge amount of static interfering with their transmissions. We do know that they *were* transmitting, and there are about 1000 people normally resident on the island. At this time of the year, it's free of snow and ice, winds at 60 mph, and temperatures are in the 20s-30s F. You'll need to dress warmly. Most of the people we're looking for are at one of the ten multinational research stations run by Argentina, Brazil, Chile, China, Ecuador, South Korea, Peru, Poland, Russia, and Uruguay, but there is also a small village with families and businesses." "Our job is to get these people safely out of there. As you can see, we have a limit in the number of people we take, so try to keep families together. No baggage. Other shuttles will take out the rest. Any questions?" Sideswipe has come up somewhat quietly for a bot his size, to stand behind most of the other humans, towering over them. He spies Amber where she sits but remains quiet as he listens to the briefing. Sideswipe says, "Yeah, I got a question." says Sideswipe from the back as he waited for others to voice any questions or concerns. "How do you want the evac to go if we have 'con trouble? Any other 'bots coming besides me?" Jeff Riddle glances at Talia McKinley and gives her a brisk nod. "We will have an escort and support, but you're also welcome, as long as you don't mind carrying some passengers back inside of you. We *are* limited for space." Aramasu Hikage frowns at the weather report and cans the idea of carrying his bow or crossbow. Hikage heads to the armory to grab an L96 and some white cloth to wrap the whole thing in a makeshift camo-pattern. Talia McKinley frowns a bit. If the weather is clear, what's disrupting the transmissions? If it was still the effect of the alien weapon it would of been entirely dead... But dwelling on the matter will get them nowhere. "Y'all heard the capt'n. Gettin' those people out comes first... but Ah ain't gotta remind you -why- we're flyin' escort for this." Because Sideswipe just did. "Let's saddle up and get this drive on the trail." After returning the nod to Riddle she dawns her flight helmet and heads for her aerodyne. Sideswipe shrugs a little at the comment about letting someone ride inside of him on the way back. Hell he can fly for that matter if he needs to not take up space. Talia climbs into the cockpit of her VTOL craft, ready to take to the skies. East Antarctica No other region of the world is as dramatically different as Antarctica. It is a continent hidden by ice, a desert buried under water, where nights can last for six months and yet be lit by shimmering curtains of multicoloured light. The vast eastern section is mostly a high, ice-covered plateau, divided from the west by the lofty Transantarctic Mountains. While the air is usually clear and still inland, the coastal ice shelves are buffeted by fierce winds, stirring up enough powdered ground snow to produce dangerous blizzards. The monotonous white of the landscape is broken by an occasional international research station, though these are mostly near the coast. King George Island is a cold place, make no doubt, but it's not the frozen ground it once was. Winds are high, as they are across most of the Southern Ocean, and there are some patches of snow, but the majority of the land is dark brown with regions of greenish-brown moss and even some other vegetation. It abounds with seals and penguins as well. Where the shuttle sets down is a small village of a few dozen homes. In the distance is a research station or two and even a tiny Orthodox church. Oddly enough, though there are some lights on, there are no people about. Amber MacKenzie leaves the shuttle, prepared to defy Antarctic temperatures, only to find that she's seen worse in Boston. She raises her brows and has another look around, and it eventually hits her. A sudden spate of cursing erupts from the young woman interspaced with "global warming", "ecological disaster", "bleeding idiots", and "political games". "I only see a few places with lights, so I'm going to check out that one..." She points to the nearest and stalks off in a rage. VSC-25 Firehawk holds a hovering position over the tiny settlement as the shuttles land, not wanted to risk delaying being able to deal with possible interference by having to take off again. A couple of EDC soldiers in harsh weather gear peek out of the rear compartment, sweeping handheld spotlights over the buildings, looking for signs of life or people trapped inside. Inside the cockpit Talia brings up a couple of translucent holo-screens, frowning at the read-outs. Talia McKinley says, "Ah reckon Ah don't like the look of this. It's too damn quiet." Lars climbs up and takes command of his Centurion. Centurion-II MBW deploys from the shuttle carrying the infantry, stepping gingerly down the ramp to take up a guarding position at the center of the formation. Its AA guns scan the sky, warding against Decepticons. Aramasu Hikage slings his L96 across his back and grabs an MP5SD5 and follows Amber a few feet behind. Amber MacKenzie gets herself under control by the time she marches up to the large, rather luxurious-looking home she pointed out earlier. Still, she pounds on the door rather loudly for several minutes before someone actually answers. A man wearing several layers of clothing answers the door and stares at her with dull surprise. A moment later, he comes to life and starts hysterically jabbering away in Spanish. Amber has the misfortune of knowing a little of this language, but not enough to get the entire meaning. "Lento, por favor. Enfermos? Todo?" she asks a bit helplessly. "Sounds like they're sick," she calls out after turning back towards the shuttle. Amber MacKenzie says, "Er, if you all didn't get that, it sounds like they're all sick, but my last Spanish class was in high school." Lars leans down from the hatch of the Centurion. "Can you tells them we have medical treatments at the base? Do they need evacuations?" Sideswipe disembarks from the shuttle and looks around, eyes scanning around to keep an eye out for trouble until someone tells him to do something else. Amber MacKenzie sighs and looks at Hikage. "I don't suppose you speak Spanish?" she asks worriedly. Talia McKinley somewhat sarcastically, "Shall Ah turn up the speakers and call fer someone that hablos english?" Aramasu Hikage raises an eyebrow and slings his MP5 before pulling his mask own and hood back in order to present a less threatening image. "Saludos, ms apesadumbrado de or hablar de su difcil situacin. Estamos con la EDC y pueden ofrecer asistencia mdica si nos lo permite." Slugfest has arrived. And just what is a little, slightly-sandy stegosaur doing here? Looking for geothermal stuff! He paws at a crack in the ice that has warm air coming out of it. "Ooooh," he says, "Make good place for generator." He tries to make the crack wider. The man perks up even more at being addressed in his own language. "Gracia, gracias, senor. Si si, estamos muy enfermos. Para... veinte dias, todos nosotros. Y electricidad tambien. No calor, no electricidad..." VSC-25 Firehawk continues its hover as Talia taps at the various holo-screens.. then pauses and 'grabs' one to pull it closer and squint at it. Gotta love those interactive holo-displays. The heat signatures are coming from huddle clusters in a few buildings, but that's not what she's scrutinizing at the moment. Talia McKinley says, "Well this ain't good. Ah'm pickin' up an unidentified energy emission in the area.. Firehawk's scanners ain't made for scientific analysisin', but Ah don't need no fancy brains to tell me it ain't natural." Amber MacKenzie says, "Great. Just great. I guess we have to move fast now." Aramasu Hikage turns to Amber "Says they have been sick for about 20 days. They have lost heating and power." Hikage pulls out the map on his datapad and looks back at the resident. "Para nosotros ser un placer ayudarle a usted ya su familia. Nuestro personal se iniciar procedimientos de evacuacin y ha trasladado a un centro mdico lo antes posible." Talia McKinley says, "Ah reckon, iffen folks are sick, it's some sorta contamination." Aramasu Hikage says, "We do not have the staff to post sentries or cordon off the area AND evacuate the residents. Talia, stay sharp you have the best view. Amber start the evacuation. I will go check on those generators and figure out why they stopped working. Was it accidental, mechanical failure or something else." "Sick in what ways?" asks Lars, brow furrowed. Talia McKinley says, "Roger that, Wraith. Eyes in the sky be open." "Gracias, senor. Maria! Maria! Ellos han venido a llevarlo a un hospital! Tenemos que ir ahora!" the man says, turning to shout into the house. He takes Amber by the hand and drags her in as he hurries further into the house. Amber MacKenzie says, "Right." Aramasu Hikage makes his way towards the generator looking for signs of anything out of place. Amber MacKenzie is pulled into the house and finds every room crammed with sick men, women, and children on mattresses on the floor. The fireplace is burning for warmth, and heaps of broken chair legs and furniture are piled nearby. The stench of sickness is everywhere, from the foul odor of vomit to other, worse things. Though pale and sweaty, most of them seem alert and aware. As Ricardo (the man who answered the door) rattles on in Spanish, they begin gathering themselves and sitting up at least. Ricardo also mentions that everyone that he knows of on the island is also sick as the stronger men and women help the weaker dress and leave the home. The fire is put out, though there's hardly a lot to burn if it were left. "Hey, Sideswipe. Can you give some of these people a ride to the shuttle, please?" Sideswipe had looked a bit surprised and followed the man dragging Amber into the house. He stood outside and when her words came over the com, he seemed to relax a little. "Sure. Let me change." Sideswipe transforms into his Red Lambo of Doom mode. Unless Sideswipe speaks Spanish, he won't understand what they say, but even he can figure out the awed "Lamborghini" as some of the men touch his hood, even as battered as the Autobot may be. "Hermoso.." For some reason, Amber snickers as she helps the weakest few people inside, and then motions the rest to walk with her after the red Lambo of Doom. Red Lambo of Doom says, "Amber...what did they just say? You can put a few ... on my hood you know? I won't go too fast." Red Lambo of Doom lifted his doors when she'd come over with the weakest and let them slide into his interior. He reflected on how Sunstreaker would NOT have let anyone sick inside of him. But hey, he's missing half his paint job so right now, it's not a big thing. He revs his engine a little at the appreciative looks. The geothermal crack is probably near between where the Humans and Autobot are now, and the shuttle. Click, click, click click click, goes something inside the Centurion. A voice in Norwegian comes up from the turret and Lars ducks down inside. Lars Daalgard says, "We're detectings radioactivity. These people have radiations sickness." VSC-25 Firehawk shifts position as it rotates overhead, the steady thrum of turbofans a subtle reminder of its presence. Talia puts her hand to one holo-screen and expands it, bringing up a map of the region. The slides a second holo-screen over to lay the energy scans on top of it. It was a little out of her field of expertise, but she was curious and stubborn enough to find out what had gotten these people ill. Finally she pinpoints a spike in the unnatural readings, double-checks the notes on the map, and speaks into the mike of her headset to talk to the others on the ground over the radio. Talia McKinley says, "Confirm that. Looks like there's a containment site ov'r yonder that containment failed on." Amber MacKenzie pats the hood and says, "Aqui tambien, senores, por favor." To Sideswipe, she just smiles. "Later." Seeing as she's in better shape than all of them, she helps the biggest man, slinging his arm around her neck and shoulders and letting him lean on her. She almost pauses as she walks, listening to an unpleasant surprise via radio broadcast, but catches herself and continues. Talia McKinley says, ".. Hmm. Thermal imaging is pickin' up a large crack in the surface. That wasn't that big when we got here." Amber MacKenzie says, "Bloody hell. This entire place is an ecological disaster. "Research" installations trying to get a jump on claiming Antarctica's resources as soon as the political climate changes to allow it, global warming screwing up the temperature indexes and melting the glaciers, messed up ozone layer, and now a bleeding containment site." Red Lambo of Doom moves at a slow walking pace so not to jostle the people riding inside. His sensors picks up Ambers frown and goes over his com to talk to her. Sideswipe says, "What's up Amber?" "Apparently this island has been used as a dump for radioactive waste," Amber grumbles. "That's why these people are sick." The rest can wait until later. Environmental issues are one of Amber's buttons, which is why she usually concentrates on ecological issues in her reporting. Talia McKinley says, "No 'ffense Amber, but hold yer speeches fer later. Gotta get these folks outta here first." Slugfest paws far enough that he can step into the crack and start using his chainsaws. If it's not snowing, it'll look like a reverse-snowstorm, or an eruption of ice and snow from below. "What happens twenty day ago to breaches containment?" Lars wonders aloud, coming back up out of the tank hatch with a mask on. "Deploy and affix NBC gears," he calls down to the infantry. Aramasu Hikage says, "Generators have not been sabotaged but radioactivity might have eventually damaged some circuits which caused the whole thing to stop. That's just a first guess, won't know for sure until someone pulls everything apart but we do not have time for this." Hikage is suddenly covered in nano-machines who transform into the Power Armor Amber MacKenzie is starting to breathe more heavily as she supports this rather big dude towards the shuttle. And though there's really no time for sightseeing, she has to peer at snow and ice spraying from a crack blocking her way to the shuttle. That wasn't there when she went up towards the house... "I think I spotted that crevice, Talia," Amber broadcasts to the flyer. She comes to a stop, eyeing it with a frown. "Either it's a new geyser, or we have volcanic activity here." Her innate caution sets in, and she murmurs to Sideswipe, "Let's go around this and pick up the pace a bit." Talia McKinley says, "And the con attack didn't help none." Wraith Power Armor activates his armor in order to protect himself from the radiation. Red Lambo of Doom scans the crevice and the snow and ice spraying up. His audio sensors pick up a sound...a sound he knows well. "Amber, that's no volcanic activity or geyser..." he says quietly back to her. He diverts around it and picks up the pace. "Gotta get these humans out of me stat." "Go 'round iffen ya call," Talia calls back. "Ah'll see what's what. The contamination may of disrupted the stability as well." She dismisses the extra holo-screens and regrips the control joysticks, swinging the Firehawk around and tipping it to an angle so one of the soldiers riding in the back and shine their spotlight down into the crevice. Amber MacKenzie doesn't hesitate. "Leave the car," she begins in rather broken Spanish. "We are in danger, and he must fight." The started people leave the car, to be supported by their fellows. "We must go, hurry!" Adrenaline starts pumping, and the heavy guy doesn't seem so heavy any more. Sideswipe says, "McKinley, don't let anyone go to that crack. Leave it. I know what's down there and you can't handle it!" Red Lambo of Doom gets the people as far as he can before he lifts the doors and then waits, on edge...his audios picking up that familiar sound he remembers from Mars, remembering the cuts to his legs all too well that was caused because of that noise. Slugfest is still gleefully sawing away, unmindful of all that goes on around him. He's not the brightest bulb in the socket. Wraith Power Armor raises his head quickly at the radio chatter and makes for the crevice's direction trying to stay between the crevice and the civilians. Aramasu Hikage says, "Out with it Autobot. What are we facing down there?" Talia McKinley says, "Handle it or not, iffen it gets anywhere near those folks Ah'm puttin' a 20mm in its hide." Amber MacKenzie rushes her little group along, darting glances in every direction for any danger, as they almost run towards the waiting shuttle. She casts a despairing glance back towards the remaining lighted houses... They only evacuated one building out of six! At least she sees no Decepticons... yet. The Centurion rotates on its four heavy legs and slowly treads down the town's one street towards the crevasse, covering Sideswipe with its heavy weapons. Wraith Power Armor sees the crevice is plenty covered already and heads back to accelerate the evacuation. He knocks on the second building's door and quickly explains the need to leave and make for the shuttle. VSC-25 Firehawk draws back, Talia willing to let Sideswipe and Iceman handle this for the time being. Talia doesn't even flinch at the somewhat insulting way Sideswipe called her off, because there's more important things to worry about. The VTOL briefly dips closer to the ground so the two soldiers in back and jump off to help with the evacing, then lifts back up to its protective hover. Talia McKinley says, "But other than that, what'ever is impersonatin' a Ditch Witch is all yers." Sideswipe says, "It's a small Decepticon name Slugfest...looks like a stegosaurus...but he's got chainsaws and he packs a punch. I should know, I met up with him on Mars and he cut into me pretty good in a fight once." Amber MacKenzie settles her people in the nice, warm shuttle, helping distribute blankets, water, and thermoses of hot soup. An experienced doctor is on board, but he can only treat the symptoms; it's been a long time since radiation poisoning has been diagnosed. As soon as they're settled, another group comes in from Hikage's building, and she does it all over again, quietly cursing Decepticons up and down. As soon as the last person has been offloaded, he transforms and moves over to the crevice. Looking down into it, he shields his eyes to avoid the snow and ice coming up out of it. Red Lambo of Doom transforms into his Sideswipe mode. Suddenly the stegosaur-tape's saws get stuck! They grind to a halt with a keening whine of machinery. Slugfest grunts and tries to yank the blades out of where they are stuck. Aramasu Hikage says, "The Decepticon is alone without backup?" Amber MacKenzie says, "What are the chances of us questioning him to find out what he's doing here?" Sideswipe says, "You want me to...question him... first?" There is a sound of almost disbelief in his voice, "If you're sure..that's what you want me to try..."" Amber MacKenzie says, "Up to you, Talia. You're the boss." Amber MacKenzie says, "But no, not first, Sideswipe. After he's been stomped." Talia McKinley says, "Honestly, Ah only care that he don't get in the way of us gettin' these sick folks outta here. Beyond that, don't give two licks of a lamb's hiney what you do with 'im." VSC-25 Firehawk hovers overhead with guns at ready, but isn't about to shoot unless the evacuees are actually put in harm's way. Otherwise, this is Sideswipe's show to deal with the wayward Decepticon. Amber MacKenzie questions the refugees, trying to find someone who is also fluent in English, and asks if all the people on the island are here in the village, or if there are more in the research stations. Well, she asks someone who speaks English and Polish, and he finds a Polish-Russian speaker, who finds someone who speaks Russian-Chinese. Unfortunately, she still has to stumble through Spanish for most of the South Americans. Sideswipe fires up his arm laser gun and his shoulder cannon and easily straddles the beginning of the crevice, pointing his weapons down and angled at the stuck Decepticon. "Hold it right there Sluggy...Gotcha dead to rights. Stay stuck or I'll bury you right there and make a real nice tombstone for your memorial." Amber MacKenzie says, "We have about 600 folks in the village. Some of them came from the stations, but about 200 are still in two of the stations. They have some equipment working, so we just have to reach them and let them know." Viator says, "Slugfest, where *are* you? I'm supposed to be scouting possible cold location on earth that starts with an A base locations, not searching for you!"" Slugfest says, "In artica! Finded warms from crack!" Talia McKinley says, "How far to the stations?" Viator says, "I am closing your coordinates. I did not understand that last statement- are you smoking human drugs? At...well, at least that would explain some things." Amber MacKenzie says, "Less than a mile. You should be able to spot them from the air, and they may have lights on to mark them." Sinnertwin says, "More like all the things." Slugfest kicks little feets! "NONONO LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!| Sideswipe laughs, "Awww...look at the little stegysaura-butt, all stuck in the hole. How about you answer my questions, then I'll get you out? Hmmmm? Sound fair?" Talia McKinley says, "Less than a mile can be far to walk when yer sick from radiation. We may have to fly the shuttle over once the village is loaded up." "OKAY OKAY JUST PULL OUT!" the little stegosaur cries. Slugfest says, "AM STUCK!" Sideswipe shakes his head, "Noooo, you answer questions first Steggy. Now....first question. What are you doing here?" Viator says, "That's no reason to turn to drugs, Slugfest. I thought you had more sense than that." Wraith Power Armor continues helping out with the evacuation of another building. "Keeping pace. So far so good." Amber MacKenzie emerges from the shuttle and trots off towards one of the remaining lighted homes, making a wide circle around the crevice housing the Decepticon. She does take the time to aim a smirk in that direction as she weaves in between the rather fancy homes in this area. The three-story building is just as fancy as the rest, and she hopes plaintively that someone here speaks English. She pounds on the door and waits for an answer. Slugfest says, "NO AM ON DRUGS!" "Them said look for warms!" the little stegosaur says. Sideswipe raises an optic ridge, "Look for warms? You can go down to the local gas mart and shove yourself under a heat lamp and look for warms. How about going to the desert to look for 'warms' under the burning sun. Hell, how about I toss in a little napalm like one of your Decepticreep buddies did to me just the other day. That will get you warm. Why do they want 'the warms'?" "No can make energons from hot dog lamp," Slugfest says. "... And Sideswipe was worried about this guy being hard to handle?" Talia murmurs mainly to herself as she observes from her VTOL hovering over the operation. Sideswipe would facepalm himself if he weren't trying to concentrate on keeping the guns aimed at Slugfest. "Why here? Why not go somewhere else in the Antarctic?" Amber MacKenzie isn't invited inside this time, she just points towards the shuttle, still in sight, and hurriedly beckons them to come. These are Chinese, and she has *no* clue how to speak to them, but they understand gestures just fine. "Chernobyl" is instantly understood, though not quite accurate. Hey, close enough. "Warms are here! HERE! Why go other places?" Slugfest says. Sideswipe sighs, fair enough. "Are there other Decepticons here with you?" Slugfest shakes his head. "Am only one here!" Sideswipe mmmms, "That's good to know." He thinks of other things to ask Slugfest, hoping to buy the evacuee's more time before he does good on his promise to get Slugfest out and free. "So, tell me, what is Galvatron up to lately?" "No know. Him no tell me anything," Slugfest says. Sideswipe mmms, "What's the airspeed of an unladen swallow..." he asks, taking a quick look around to see how the evacuation is going. He decides to trigger his internal com to see if he get ahold of anyone who might have any other questions for him. Sideswipe says, "Any other questions people...hurry up!" Amber MacKenzie accompanies the group of Chinese, finding it a much easier task as she's the tallest person in the lot. Instead of helping one large person, she carries two young children. At least they're quiet from their illness and don't do a lot of squirming. The group moves more quickly than the first, circling Sideswipe and his prisoner en route to the shuttle. Amber MacKenzie says, "Looking for energy sources... No, I can't think of anything else offhand." "Perhaps, Autobot, you should be more concerned with the airspeed...OF A SPARKTHRISTY SEEKER!" Holy crap, it's Viator! He's only a few yards from Sideswipe, glowing arm laser pointed at the Lambo twin! Can Sideswipe survive? Will Viator crush the humans? How did he sneak up on everyone with such sneaky joints?! These questions and more...After Viator rains laser death on Sideswipe! Combat: Viator misses Sideswipe with his Standard Issue Arm Laser (Laser) attack! Talia McKinley says, "Look out down there!" Sideswipe started moving the moment he heard the other Decepticons voice. He leapt over the crevice and twisted in mid-air, aiming his laser at the old bot and hoping for a little luck. Combat: Sideswipe misses Viator with his Laser attack! "Hey! Hey! HEY! LET OUT! LET OUT!" the stuck stegosaur protests. Amber MacKenzie hears a familiar voice and presses her lips tightly together in mingled annoyance and worry. She passes the two children to someone else and draws her pistol, urging her "troops" to run, running along with them, pistol in hand but with the safety still on. If she can get to the shuttle, there's something she can do to help, but right now, she's just another potential hostage like the rest. Admittedly Talia was paying more attention to possible invaders from the skies and helping keep the evacs going, so a grumpy old mech taking the groundpounder route. Really, it's not all that important how he got there, just that he -is- there. Which puts said evacuation at threat. Which means Talia isn't going to play around nicely. "Looks like interrogation time is over." With a click both of the mounted machine-guns swing out into firing position along the Firehawk's sides. "This is a restricted operating perimeter, Decepticons. Ah'm gonna have to ask y'all to back the **** away." Both guns chime in unison, strafing the crevice in fire after Sideswipe jumps out of the way. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Viator and Slugfest with her area denial firing (Full-Auto) Area attack! Talia McKinley says, "We'll keep 'em at bay y'all, get those people outta here." Viator dives towards the trapped stegosaur to avoid Sideswipe's return fire, activating his Viator: Antarctic Rescue heat torch to...Never mind, Talia shot him out of the ice. And she shot Viator, too. "Blasted humans!" He leaps into the air, transforming into his bad ass Seeker mode, quickly vanishing above the clouds. Slugfest utters a high pitched noise as his saws re-engage after he's pummeled by the human's attacks! Thusly able to pull himself free, he turns around and fixes his gaze on the human. "NONONO! DID IT WRONG THAT HURTED!" The angry little cassetticon charges at Talia, chainsaws whining like a dentist's drill. Talia McKinley says, "Keep ya head's down, one of 'em took skyward" Combat: Slugfest misses VSC-25 Firehawk with his Chainsaw Plates attack! Sideswipe snarls as he misses the old Seeker and watches as he heads to the skies, "Scrap! McKinley ...eyes high! He's going to come back for you." He watches as Slugfest breaks free and tries to take a swing at the Firehawk, thankfully missing. With a couple step run, he decides to give Slugfest an old one two punch with his pile drivers. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Slugfest with his Piledriver Arms attack! There's nothing like an Evil Decepticon attack to inspire innocent human bystanders, even sick ones, to run like hell. Amber stays at the back of the pack, one eye on the sky, and the other on her footing, though mostly the latter. She's trusting to Talia to keep Viator off of her and her group. It's not far now; the shuttle is only fifty feet away, and some of the Chinese have already reached it. VSC-25 Firehawk lifts higher from the ground after the strafing fire, clearing the awkward charge from the little dinosaur with relative ease. "Don't worry, he ain't gettin' 'way that easily." Leaving the Lambo of Doom to deal with Dink the Dinosaur, the Firehawk rotates to keep one broadside in the direction the Seeker took off in, and keep itself between him and the shuttle. "Time to light up the night. Yeehah!" The machine-gun on that side opens fire again, peppering the direction Viator was flying in with tracer rounds to try and keep a bead on him. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk misses Viator with her Tracer Machinegun attack! Talia McKinley says, "Iffen ya got any lowdown on this flyin' sidewinder Ah'm primed t'hear it." Sideswipe says, "All I know is he's really old, cranky, and good." Amber MacKenzie says, "Viator is obsessed with delivering packages. Maybe he was a UPS carrier in a previous life. He also has a grudge against me." Talia McKinley audibly clicks her tongue. "Oh Ah'll deliver 'im a package alright." No one outflies a Seeker! Viator dances around the Firehawk's with ease, switching to plan B. What was plan A? It's dastardly and he might still get to it later. In the meantime: Plan B. Fire off clouds of barbed projectiles that latch onto armor and pulse damaging plasma energy into electrical systems at Talia McKinley! "FOR THE EMPIIIIIIIIRE!" Viator snarls, and does the Plan B! Combat: Viator strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with his PLAN B attack! Foxfire says, "Why the grudge, Miss MacKenzie? Did you tell him that Seekers suck?" Slugfest is thwarted by the human's air vehicle rising up rapidly from the ground! He turns towards Sideswipe, who has just knocked him sideways with piledrivers. "NO GOTTED ME OUT! ME TRAMPLE YOU!" The angry little stegosaur pelts his stubby little legs in a charge, attempting to put many many stego footprints all over the Lambo. Combat: Slugfest misses Sideswipe with his The pitter-patter of lil' FEETS! (Kick) attack! Sideswipe snorts at the little bot, "Hey Sluggy, I didn't even get a chance before your friend there attacked. I was about to get you out like I promised, honest." he says, trying not to laugh as he goes in again to take a one-two punch at Slugfest. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Slugfest with his Piledriver Arms attack! Amber MacKenzie says, "Eh, I got away from him a time or two. I also shot out one of his optics on Mars. The guy sure knows how to hold a grudge." Foxfire says, "Indeed." The good guys manage to get a break. At the two occupied research stations, the sound of gunfire attracts the attention of the people inside. While they don't have weapons, they do have transportation. Minutes later, the roar of an old gas engine firing up echoes through the cold sand and rock. A bay door opens, and two *very* old military surplus all-terrain tracked carriers roll out, carrying twenty-three refugees in one of them. The Russians are coming! The Russians are coming! They swing by the other station to pick up their fellow evacuees in the other carrier and head for the shuttle while the Autobot and EDCers fight off the attack. Viator says, "Absolution, this is Viator: I have engaged Autobots during my scouting mission. Slugfest is on the ground, doing the thing he does with his feet." First Aid says, "Decepticons are a pretty hateful bunch." Nice thing about tracer rounds is they don't necessarily have to hit to do their job of keeping tabs on the target, and when Viator comes back around for his return Talia is ready for him. The Firehawk gets right up in front of him, sparks crackling from some system as the blast streaks across the top of it, at the same time lining up her own shot. "Yer empire can go blow it outta it's--" And promptly drowned out by the autocannon thundering to life, pumping out a volley of incendiary shells at Viator. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Viator with her Spitfire APIRs attack! Slugfest is punched again! "OW OW OW!" he complains, then turns and tries to bite the piledriver that hit him! Combat: Slugfest misses Sideswipe with his Millyuns of lil TEEF! (Punch) attack! Talia McKinley drawls "Ah've noticed." Sideswipe says, "Ah ah ah! Naughty naughty little scrap of annoying junk metal. No biting. Didn't you mama teach you better?" Oh man, someone needs to keep him away from TV...either that or Sit-Com cause he's starting to pick up on Human phrases and sayings. Just to get even for the attempted bite like you would a bad dog, he 'swats' the BAD dinasoar with another one two punch. "Bad 'Con! Bad!" Combat: Sideswipe strikes Slugfest with his Piledriver Arms attack! First Aid says, "Was anyone hurt?" Viator yells something very crude as he spins out of control due to being shot at. Something is wrong with Viator's systems: VERY wrong. He drops out of the sky, plummeting towards the earth, and thuds into a snowy-icy bank, thing. He transforms, rubbing his head. "Blasted medics..." And then his optics go wide- THIS is a good thing. Viator stands with a horrible old man smile on his face. Right next to the evacuation ship. People scream and run in all directions as the Seeker's energy sword crackles to life, held above the ship. "HUMANS!" This should get their attention. Slugfest is pummeled again! The little stegosaur charges up his vibro cannon and fires it, like a bulbasaur firing solar beam. Combat: Slugfest strikes Sideswipe with his Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! Galvatron says, "Hn. Understood. Make sure you leave in condition to deliver your survey report, Viator." Viator says, "We are outnumbered, Lord. I am happy to report I have resorted to underhanded tactics to win the battle." Amber MacKenzie is behind the rest of her group, and as they dart into the shuttle, she is horrified to see Viator *right there*. There's not much time to think, but she has a twisted mind and uses it. With a malicious smile that would make some Decepticons jealous, she steps out, that same pistol in hand. Clicking off the safety, she says in a high, singsong voice, "Viaaaaaaaaaaator... oh, Viaaaaator. Did you think I would stay dead? No, no, no. I died slowly of lack of oxygen, buried alive in that cave, but my hatred for you has drawn me back. You will never escape me now." She raises the pistol in both hands and aims directly at his optic. The *other* optic. "I think I will take this from you today. Maybe another bit the next time. And the next..." Well that got the Con codger out of the sky. The downswing being he's gotten closer to the evacs, close enough Talia doesn't dare shoot, because indirect friendly fire is anything but. What's a high flying cowgirl suppose to do at a time like this? Go back to her roots. The Firehawk exploits its speed and maneuverability to circle around quickly, banking towards the Seeker.. and then rotating mid-air on its axis to swing its large tail section at him, aimed to knock him away from the humans and shuttle while he's possibly distracted by the creepy display. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Viator with her As close as I can get to a buckin' broncho (Kick) attack! Sideswipe sees the old 'con going after the humans and in a panic, knowing he needs to do his best to distract or knock him off center. With a snarl, he reaches over and grabs a hold of the small Stegosaur and in a last ditch effort, pitches him, more like lobs him at Viator. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Viator with Slugfest's Flying Stego attack! Amber MacKenzie says, "Bugger. If that doesn't work... move the bloody shuttle out of reach. I can probably dodge him once I get into cover." "YOU!" Viator snarls at Amber MacKenzie... Honestly he should have noticed her right away. As a rule, the flesh creatures are ugly, but this one? Woof. She distracts him long enough to accomplish three things: 1. Getting kicked in the head. 2. Getting hit in the head with Slugfest. 3. Getting slammed into the rescue shuttle and crunching into the engine, which explodes on his head. This is good for the good guys, because Viator's head is on fire. It's bad, because one of the shuttle's engines just blew up and also the shuttle is on fire. Talia McKinley curses something that between her drawl and the sounds of battle outside is impossible to actually make out. Slugfest is picked up, flailing and protesting and flung at Viator! After he finds himself on Viator's head, he jumps down and runs at Sideswipe again. "NO PULL TAIL!" he shouts, turning into a whirling dervish of Tasmanian devil proportions. The warner brothers kind, not the real kind. Combat: Slugfest strikes Sideswipe with his Festival of Slugging attack! Talia McKinley says, "Sideswipe, get 'em away from the shuttle. Gonna do somethin' about that fire." Viator says, "MY HEAD IS ON FIRE" Slugfest says, "Thought was too old be hothead." Sideswipe staggers backwards as Slugfest comes back after him. He hears Talia's call over the com and struggles back upright. Slugfest isn't one to worry about the humans right now. He's got the little 'con pissed at him so he turns and decides to take a shot at getting Viator away from the shuttle and the humans. Taking a running charge, he hopes to ram Viator, tackling him away from the humans. Combat: Sideswipe misses Viator with his Ram attack! Talia McKinley says, "Ev'ryone down there hold onto somethin'!" Amber MacKenzie can't make it into the shuttle now, so she does the next best thing: she disappears into cover. The pistol is clenched in her hand as she slips unseen from rock to ditch, to mound of dirt, to a nearby building, to somewhere else. Her best bet is as a distraction, and that means infuriating Viator beyond reasonable thought. Assuming he can think rationally... Well, she should be good at that. Combat: Amber MacKenzie slips into the shadows and out of sight... Amber MacKenzie says, "I'm clear." Goddamn Decepticons, why do they have to make a mess out of everything? If there's one thing to divert Talia's attention from the fight, it's needing to put out that fire and fast. Pulling away from the fighting, she repositions her craft to hovering over the shuttle so the vortices created beneath the hover-fans are sucking the air away from the burning engine to snuff it out by deprive it of the oxygen it needs to burn. Amber MacKenzie sends a radio message to Viator: I want that eye, but not as a trophy. You're so worthless that it would be thrown away rather than kept. I'd just crush it. Yes, you failed to kill me, but that's no surprise, because you are a failure. What a dead loss to your Empire. Useless, old, obsolete, and you can't even defeat a civilian human. You are such a joke. Slugfest chases after Sideswipe as the Autobot goes after Viator again, once more trying to put footie-marks all over Sideswipe. "NONONONO! NO GET OLD CON! HIM ARE OLD AND NEED PRUNE-ERGON!" Combat: Slugfest strikes Sideswipe with his The pitter-patter of lil' FEETS! (Kick) attack! Talia McKinley says, "... Prune-ergon?" Amber MacKenzie says, "Shriveled up energon?" Viator rolls around sort of on the shuttle. His head is on fire, which is the worse. But then, thanks to Talia, it's not on fire anymore. But his face is pretty messed up: an engine exploded in it. Also, he's got crazy weird voices in his head. All in all, this is a bad day. He responds by waving his arms around and shooting at, well, everything. Also, making a noise that sounds like "NRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Combat: Viator misses Centrion-II MBW but strikes Slugfest, Sideswipe, and VSC-25Firehawk with his MY FACE IS GONE AND THERE ARE CRAZY VOICES (Full-Auto) Area attack! Sideswipe snarls as he misses Viator, the 'Con turning just out of his grasp as he tries to tackle him. He growls as he feels Slugfest kicking at him. About ready to grab the little Decepticreep again he feels the hit from Viator's crazy attack and he gasps, staggering to fall backwards. Finally he decides to just aim and go full out on Viator with his gun. Combat: Sideswipe misses Viator with his Full-Auto attack! Slugfest says, "think Viator gots oldtimermech's disease." Several of the shots rattle off the Firehawk's armor, if only because Talia is doing her best to soak possible fire towards the shuttle instead of risk any more damages to it. "Get the hell away from the shuttle!" Ignoring that it's being shot at for the moment the VTOL pushes forward as Talia tries to catch the Seeker with one of the landing pylons and shove him away from the other craft. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Viator with her When push comes to shove she's shoving back (Punch) attack! Amber MacKenzie says, "Captain Riddle, if you can get that thing off the ground minus an engine, it might be a good idea to move out of his reach." "OW OW OW OW OW! STOOPID OLD MECH! NO SHOOT ME!" Slugfest squalls, as he's hit, "WATCH WHERE AIMINGS!" He notices just then that Viator's head is on fire. "Are Ghost Rider?" Amber MacKenzie circles around, looking for a good shot. The fire's out, but there are still people inside... "He's just going to kill them anyway," she whispers forlornly to herself. She knows the rules: no negotiating with terrorists, but it will be hard to watch helpless people die. She has no illusions; her shot will do virtually nothing, but she has to try. And then run like hell, because she'll have exposed her position. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Amber MacKenzie strikes Viator with her Pistol attack! Talia McKinley says, "that would be a good idea" Viator happens to fall over again right before Sideswipe goes full auto, the Autobot's blasts riddling the side of the refuge ship. Oots. Hopefully only a few humans got hit! Then he staggers back to a standing position. Basically, the old Seeker can't see. His face burned off. A faint glow comes from his shattered optic. "I CAN SEE!" Amber shoots his eye. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It's a good thing that Slugfest happens to be sitting on his foot when he takes off flying. He crashes somewhere a few miles away. Talia McKinley says, "... Lady, ya crazy for runnin' out in middle of a fight with that peashooter. But considerin' the situation, can't really fault ya." Talia McKinley says, "... Nice shot though" "NONONONO NO LEAVE BEHIND!" Slugfest calls out, activating his antigravs and chasing after Viator! Amber MacKenzie says, "Thanks. I meant it as a distraction, mostly." Andi Lassiter says, "Is everything okay?" Amber MacKenzie sends a radio message to Viator: Get lost, you useless failure! Viator says, "Absolution, this is Viator. I am somewhere in the Antarctic. My face was blown off and my optical systems have failed." At least he's finally leaving! As much as Talia would love to dump a few more rounds of piping hot lead into the Decepticons' hides, the original mission takes precedence, so the Firehawk remains protectively hovering near the shuttle. Talia engages in parting shots of a different sort instead, the verbal kind. "Yer sister is a refrigerator and her light is always on!" ... she's still working on insults for living machines, sorry. Sideswipe says, "Yeah, just chased off the two cons but Amber, I'd really watch your back. Viator isn't going to forget this insult to his optic." Amber MacKenzie says, "Harp on what a failure he is for failing to defeat us weak squishies, Talia. And Sideswipe, the last time I fired this pistol, I shot out his other optic. The grudge is already in place. I'm more worried about Cyclonus." Sideswipe is still sitting where he was when he tried to fire at Viator, wincing as he hit the shuttle. Thankfully, it's not his most powerful weapon and most of them skip off the hull. "Oh Primus." He flops backward onto the ground and groans. "I'm getting too old for this...I think I'll ask to get sent out on some search mission again." he groans. The all-terrain carriers, which had stopped when the fireworks started, starts up again, the occupants cheering loudly as they come and chattering in Russian and Polish. They jump down from the vehicles, pale and shaky, but alive and alert, too. One of them pats Sideswipe's arm as he passes by to get into the shuttle. "Zoroshaya rabota, tovarish." Captain Riddle was already working on shutting down the one engine and getting the others online, so he's ready to go. Talia McKinley says, "Let's get the rest of these people outta here." Amber MacKenzie pockets her pistol and slowly wanders back to the shuttle herself, somewhat shaken. What the bloody hell is she doing in these situations? Sneaking around is one thing, getting into firefights is another entirely. "I'm more insane than he is," she mutters to herself. As it happens, *everyone* with ears heard the firefight, too, and are at least peeking out the windows to see what's going on. With the Decepticons gone, they emerge from their refuges and stream towards the shuttle, making the evacuation a lot easier. VSC-25 Firehawk hovers over the ground, letting some of the other EDC soldiers that came in on the shuttles ride in the back of the Firehawk instead to make room for the rescuees. They've got harsh weather gear for riding in the exposed troop bay, the sickly don't. With the last of the inhabitants of King George Island on board, Captain Riddle carefully lifts his heavily-laden shuttle off the ground and gently guides his baby towards the nearest known medical facility (known to be operational and accepting patients). They can be transferred back to their own countries after they've been treated. Amber rides in the shuttle, too, as she has clothing for Bostonian weather, not riding at high altitudes in Anarctica. It's a long trip due to the stop in Chili, but they eventually head home to their sEkRiT base. = NEST = Message: 15/4 Posted Author Mission Report Antarctica Sun May 27 Amber MacKenzie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Last night, Talia McKinley escorted an EDC shuttle, piloted by Captain Jeff Riddle, to King George Island at the southern tip of the Antarctica Peninsula to evacuate its inhabitants. Aboard were Aramasu Hikage, Lars Daalgard, Amber MacKenzie, and Autobot Sideswipe. Our efforts were complicated by the fact that all the residents were showing symptoms of low-grade radiation sickness from a failed containment site nearby. If the readings taken by Talia and Lars can be interpreted to determine REM levels, we may have a better idea of how badly they have been affected. Most, however, were mobile, and the evacuation proceeded normally until the discovery of a Decepticon nearby. Upon being questioned by Sideswipe, Decepticon Slugfest disclosed that he was looking for "warms" for energon. Viator, an old-model Decepticon seeker appeared next, and the two attacked. While Amber and Hikage continued the evacuation efforts, Talia and Sideswipe fought the Decepticons. A few of the passengers were mildly injured and one engine of the shuttle was damaged in the fight, briefly causing a fire, but Talia managed to extinguish it before too much damage was done. After the Decepticons were driven off, the rest of the evacuation proceeded without incident, and the evacuees were delivered to a hospital in Buenos Aires.